


I've Been Dying To Tell You Anything You Want To Hear (I love you)

by throam (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nothing Rhymes With Circus (Tour), Tour, fever era, idk man, it's cute tho, this is some shit i wrote a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/throam
Summary: In which Brendon is the shy one.





	

  
"Hey," Brendon whispered, looking down at his hands, sheepishly.

  
"Hey." Ryan replied, softly.

  
"I just, would it be okay if I asked you a question? It's pretty heavy, though." Brendon recited, as if he'd rehearsed his choice of words.

  
"Sure, yeah go ahead." Ryan uttered, fidgeting with the corner of an old scarf.

  
"It's just tha- I don't know. Would you, what would you say if I told you-" Brendon muttered, trailing his sentence off and looking away. "Never mind. I'm just being stupid."

  
"No, Bren. Tell me, I mean you've started that sentence now. You can't just say that."

  
"It's fine, honestly. Nothing, really." Brendon sighed, forcing out a laugh.

 

"I'm not letting you leave this room until you tell me. You should really make it easier for yourself, Urie."

  
"I was just thinking, like, what would you do if I said that I liked you? Like in t-" He cut off his sentence again, standing up. "Doesn't matter. Ignore me." He walked out of Ryan's hotel room, closing the door firmly and rushing down the hallway towards his own.

 

  
"Where the fuck did we find this guy?" Ryan chuckled, to nobody in particular. He got to Brendon's door, and tried to open it, despite it being firmly locked. "Bren, let me in."

  
"No, I'm tired."

  
"You weren't tired 10 minutes ago. Let me in." Ryan said, firmly. There was no response from the other side of the door, just the sounds of footsteps on carpet. "I'll talk to you from here then." He announced to Brendon, who made a slight noise, like a hum of approval. "Your problem is that you overthink things. Everything, actually. You try to plan, and take charge of what other people say and do, so when things really happen, they don't happen in the way you planned, and you don't know what to do. So you do this. You hide. You're an extrovert in like, every way, but you use that to hide from things. Talk more."

  
"Well it's hard to talk more when a false move can ruin friendships, if I'm not careful. So can we pretend I didn't say what I said? I just want to stay friends." Brendon said from behind the door.

  
"Did you just friendzone yourself on my behalf?" Ryan laughed.

  
"I, you got me there." Brendon snickered. "But that's not the point. The point is that I like you a lot and I had to tell you, even though I don't want anything to change, because why ruin a good thing?"

  
"Because it could make it better? You've told yourself that it's good so it'll be ruined if you try to improve it, but you don't know that, Bren. There's so many things that can happen."

  
"Like what?"

  
"I like you, too." Ryan whispered, loudly, eyes widening as if he couldn't believe what he'd just said. "Can you open this door?" He said, semi-awkwardly. He stepped into the room, and looked at Brendon, who looked confused. Before anything could happen, Ryan was pressing his lips onto Brendon's, but was pushed away.

  
"But, what will this change?" Brendon whispered, almost sadly.

  
"I don't know. You don't know. Brendon, there's no way to tell with things like this. But life's short, and if you want to love, you should love. Even if it could come crashing down."

  
"I don't know if I know how to love."

 

"I can show you," Ryan whispered, lacing his fingers with Brendon's. "Trust me here, Bren."

  
Their lips were touching again, gently, softly. Ryan wasn't pushed away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this was meant to be going, but it's hella cute ok. I was reading through my old fanfics and I found this and realised that I never did post it, so hey, why not?


End file.
